Sexta feira 13
by flor do deserto
Summary: Eu nunca acreditei nesse negocio de sexta feira 13, sempre fui uma garota cética, afinal achava que ela era tão comum quanto um sábado 14, ou um domingo 15... Até hoje. Repostada devido a correção de um erro de ortografia.


**Aproveitem à sexta feira 13.**

_**Sexta feira 13**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eu nunca acreditei nesse negocio de sexta feira 13, sempre fui uma garota cética, afinal achava que ela era tão comum quanto um sábado 14, ou um domingo 15... Até hoje.

Tudo começou até mesmo antes da meia-noite. Umas 10 e pouco da noite da quinta-feira recebi uma ligação de Kagura, uma mulher de onde trabalho, dizendo que **um transformador no trabalho explodiu** e deixou tudo sem energia por lá, e que eu só deveria ir trabalhar às 11 da manhã. Vocês não imaginam minha felicidade de saber que ia trabalhar 3 horas a menos, mas não sabia que isso já eram as **forças malignas da sexta-feira 13** se concentrando para me sacanear.

Quando foi de manhã, às 07h10min o despertador do Iphone começou a tocar o som de alarme maldito que me acorda toda manhã. Eu tinha esquecido de botar pra não despertar. Acordei toda cheia de sono e peguei o Iphone pra calar a boca dele. Só que eu estava com tanto sono que só botei o celular do lado do travesseiro e dormi de novo. As forças malignas da **sexta-feira 13** sorriem.

Acordei de novo às 9 horas com o celular tocando. Achei o som muito estranho, abafado. Apalpei ao lado do travesseiro e nada. Na mesma hora o sono desapareceu… **cadê o meu iphone**? Ele estava caído no espacinho entre a cama e a parede, tocando lá embaixo. Durante o sono eu devo ter dado uma **porrada **nele que jogou lá embaixo. Quando puxei a cama e peguei o celular, vi o resultado: **A tela estava arranhada**, o metal lateral dele estava arranhado. Lá se foi o meu dia. Eu tinha esperanças de ficar com o Iphone intacto até ficar velhinha, pra mostrar pros meus filhos.

Mas eu ainda não estava acreditando que seria um dia ruim, até pouco depois do almoço. Foi aí que comecei a notar algo errado. Apareceu um cara no trabalho entregando uma encomenda. Isso não seria nada de mais, se ele não se chamasse Jason. **Jason**! O nome daquele **assassino **dos filmes, com o facão. Na hora acendeu aquela luz vermelha de alarme na minha cabeça (fazendo _pêêê! pêêê!)_, e vi que seria um dia ruim MESMO.

Avança o tempo, 4h2min da tarde (À hora da morte: Shi-ni!) programas do celular começam a fecharem sozinhos. Alguma coisa em minha mente gritava:

"**Kagome**** passe o resto do dia sem tocar no ****Iphone****!"**

Eu escutei?

Não!

Avança o tempo, 05h30min da tarde, perto da hora de ir embora pra casa. Nenhum programa no IPHONE abre mais, com exceção dos que já vieram nele. **To começando a ficar preocupada.**

Avança mais ainda, 7 da noite, estou jogando videogame e tento botar uma música no celular. A música do nada entrou num loop tipo disco arranhado e tive que reiniciar o Iphone. E de novo. E de novo. Desliguei logo o videogame, também com medo, e fui pro computador. Aquela voz chata de quando algo dá errado ficou repetindo na minha cabeça que deveria ter seguido o conselho dela. Agora era tarde. **Será que meu Iphone estava morrendo?**

Restaurei o celular a partir do último backup, mas a porcaria da maldição veio até mim de novo. Agora ele nem iniciava mais, ficava num loop infinito de reboots com o logo da Apple sobre um fundo preto. Agora sim eu tava ferrada.** Meu Iphone estava morto!** E eu nem terminei de pagar!

Antes de o dia acabar… a TV saiu do ar, meu ramen queimou no fogão, que fez o alarme de incêndio disparar e assustar meu gato Buyo, ao menos ele não é preto, o Buyo saiu correndo para a janela e no caminho derrubou um vaso com umas flores que eu amava, e lá se foram minhas flores. Gastei 250mb da minha banda (minha internet só dá direito a 2GB por mês) pra baixar um novo firmware pro iphone, meu computador pegou um vírus, e ainda apareceu uma lacraia gigante no banheiro pra tentar devorar meu dedão do pé.

Se você acha que já teve um **dia de azar**, pense de novo. Eu nunca mais verei a **sexta-feira 13** da mesma forma. E, principalmente, meu Iphone nunca verá a **sexta-feira 13** da mesma forma. Se você estiver num dia desses, e tudo começar a dar errado, fique longe das coisas que você gosta. **Não toque no celular, não ligue o computador, não jogue videogame**. Já estava achando que o melhor num dia desses é desligar toda a energia elétrica da casa, sentar no chão da sala e ficar cantando.

A não ser que seu visinho chato do andar de cima ligue para o sindico e te denuncie por perturbação da paz, e você tenha que pagar uma multa ¬¬'.

Sacaram não é?

Pois é, isso também aconteceu comigo.

Mas agora, o melhor é ir dormir (na cama que foi encharcada pelo alarme de incêndio), e agradecer por amanha ser sábado 14!

_**Fim.**_


End file.
